Star fox: Krystal y Fox, en busca de respuestas
by DreamsPreacher
Summary: Después de lo ocurrido en Sauria, Krystal continúa buscando respuestas sobre el destino de su planeta natal y de sus padres; al conocer el pasado de Krystal, Fox decide hacer uso de sus medios para ayudarla y así inician una nueva aventura en la que vivirán situaciones donde su relación se fortalecerá y Krystal terminará convirtiéndose en miembro oficial del equipo Star fox.


Tan solo habían pasado dos días desde que el equipo Star fox había logrado derrotar a Andross por segunda ocasión y con ello salvado al planeta Sauria de una inminente destrucción. Al enterarse que Krystal no tenía un lugar a donde ir, Fox le dijo que podía quedarse algunos días con el equipo, a lo cual ella aceptó. El ambiente en el Great Fox se sentía mucho más animado y alegre, por un lado el éxito en su más reciente misión les había dado una gran satisfacción, y ello desembocaba en la fuerte suma de dinero que recibieron de parte del gobierno de Corneria como pago por sus servicios, dejando atrás los tiempos de crisis económica; y por otro lado, el regreso de Falco y la estancia momentánea de Krystal, sin duda el equipo estaba más completo que nunca. Por su parte la vulpina azulada rápidamente entabló amistad con el resto del equipo y ese hecho era el que mantenía a Fox pensativo:

—Vaya, parece que es muy amigable después de todo—, afirmaba en sus pensamientos el líder del grupo, a la vez que recordaba lo sucedido la primera vez que ambos cruzaron sus miradas y observaba a la peliazul riendo junto a Slippy, Peppy y Falco quienes se encontraban junto a él sentados en el comedor del Great Fox.

—Sin duda en nuestro primer encuentro no se comportó como una dama—, continuaba reflexionando mientras miraba el alimento frente a él sin en realidad prestarle atención, cuando de repente sintió que sus pensamientos eran invadidos por una suave voz femenina que parecía haber escuchado la conversación que tenía con él mismo:

—Lamento haberte dado esa primera impresión Fox…—.

— ¡Pero que demon…!—, Fox alzó la voz a la vez que se levantaba de su asiento muy agitado; los demás integrantes del equipo sólo se quedaron observándolo ante la extraña reacción de su líder.

— ¿Qué pasa Fox, tanto te afectó volver a ver al científico loco? —, le decía Falco en un tono burlesco; el zorro sólo miraba a sus compañeros aun tratando de asimilar la extraña experiencia, recordó que ya le había sucedido esto antes, y fue cuando encontró el bastón de Krystal, incluso era la misma voz.

—Esa voz…—, murmuró Fox al mismo tiempo que dirigía su mirada hacia Krystal quien se encontraba sentada en el otro extremo del pequeño comedor al lado de Peppy; al mirarla se dio cuenta de que reía sutilmente pero sin importarle que los demás lo notaran, para eso Fox ya había deducido que era ella la que se encontraba interfiriendo en sus pensamientos.

— ¡Krystal, ¿cómo puedes hacer eso?!—, pregunto Fox aun sorprendido; los demás no entendían que sucedía.

—Lamento haberte asustado Fox, sólo quería hacerte una pequeña broma—, contestó la chica mientras trataba de dejar de reír, —resulta que tengo la habilidad de establecer conexiones mentales con los demás—, terminó por explicar.

—Eres una telépata—, afirmó Peppy bastante interesado, a lo cual Krystal asintió.

—Esto es asombroso—, decía por su parte Slippy.

—Vaya Fox, ¿de dónde sacaste a esta chica? —, preguntó Falco ahora con una expresión de sorpresa.

—Eso mismo quisiera averiguar—, respondió Fox mientras retomaba su asiento ya más tranquilo y desviando de nuevo la mirada hacia su alimento.

—Si quieres saber solo debes preguntar—, Fox de nueva cuenta escuchó esa voz en su mente, pero esta vez en un tono algo desafiante; sin responder, el zorro una vez más volvió su mirada hacia la vulpina, quien lo seguía observando con una leve sonrisa para después disponerse a terminar su alimento.

Fox sabía ya algunas cosas sobre ella, sabía que había acudido al palacio Krazoa para atender una llamada de auxilio y había liberado a uno de los espíritus Krazoa, pero para su desgracia fue aprisionada en ese cristal por el espíritu de Andross como parte de su plan para volver a la vida; todo eso era historia conocida, pero, ¿cómo es que ella llegó a Sauria primeramente?, ¿de dónde venía realmente?, encontrarse con una zorra de pelaje azul no era algo de todos los días, incluso en un sistema tan vasto y diverso como lo es Lylat.

Se encontraba Fox tan sumido en estos pensamientos que había ignorado que Krystal de nuevo lo estaba llamando telepáticamente desde hace varios segundos, y cuando por fin se dio cuenta, ella se limitó a decir: —podemos hablar de eso luego en persona si tú quieres—.

—Estoy ansioso—, finalizó Fox en sus pensamientos.


End file.
